Tragedy Strikes
by CSINYlove
Summary: This story is about the ups and downs that come in life. It tells how no matter what happens some people will always be there for you.D/L,FAng,PMAC and some other characters. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

**I know this story has already been posted, but I am the original writer and will update more than what the other story has.**

**Please read and review. I know this is a short chapter, more to come.**

**I do not own any of the CSI NY characters**

6:54pm

Danny Messer was getting off the elevator to enter the lab when he noticed Lindsay Monroe standing in the hallway looking over some paperwork. She wore a black jacket over a white button-up blouse with black dress pants and had her luxurious brown ringlets flowing down the back of her neck.

"Montana." Yelled Danny.

Lindsay turned around to see Danny standing at the elevator with his gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her. He could tell she was clearly annoyed with him, after all they did have history together, if you can call being stood up history.

"What do you want Messer?" Asked Lindsay.

"Well, I just finished a case and thought that we could maybe get dinner. I know a great place, with an all you can eat buffet." Answered Danny.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Replied Lindsay.

Lindsay turned around and walked away leaving Danny alone in the hallway.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Messer." Answered Danny.

"Danny, it's Flack, I got tickets to tonight's game, you interested?" Asked Flack.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the arena in about an hour." Replied Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

7:45pm

Danny was waiting outside the arena when he noticed a smoking hot brunette in a tight leather jacket and skinny jeans approaching him. He was so mesmerized by her beauty, that he didn't even notice Flack walking up behind her.

"Danny." Spoke Flack.

Danny was still staring at the brunette when he felt a pain in his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Hollered Danny.

"I was trying to get your attention." Replied Flack.

"You could have just said something." Spoke Danny.

"I tried, you clearly were daydreaming or something." Replied Flack.

"I just had a long day that's all." Lied Danny.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it." Joked Flack.

"It's not as though I had anything else to do." Replied Danny, sarcastically.

Danny looked at Flack and then at the women, who he was clearly fascinated by.

"Danny, I'd like you to meet my protégé, Det. Jessica Angell." Announced Flack.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm your protégé, more like partners." Replied Angell, jokingly.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Danny Messer." Spoke Danny.

"I know. I've heard all about you." Replied Angell, smiling.

"She just transferred here from Canada, I'm helping her get settled in." Announced Flack.

"How generous of you." Replied Danny, giving him a little wink.

"Are we going to stand out here and talk all night or are we going to watch a basketball game?" Asked Angell.

Flack and Danny turned to each other and began laughing.

"I can tell you'll have your hands full with this one." Joked Danny, as they headed into the arena.

When they got to their seats, the jump ball was just being thrown up into the air.

"Flack, I have a serious question to ask you." Declared Danny.

"What is it?" Asked Flack.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Asked Danny.

"What do you mean?" Replied Flack, as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I asked Lindsay out to dinner tonight and she rejected me as soon as I finished the question." Explained Danny.

"Maybe she only sees you as a co-worker." Interrupted Angell.

"That's the thing, I know she likes me, or that is she use to like me until I stood her up, which I regret doing, but I just can't seem to figure out what she likes." Explained Danny.

"I don't know what to tell you, Lindsay is full of mystery, you know more about her than I do. Besides, I have my hands full with this wild one." Joked Flack, as he looked at Angell.

Before Flack had time to even blink, he had a hand flying into the side of his head.

"That is, you wish you had me." Replied Angell, with a huge grin on her face.

"You just wait till tonight, then we'll see who has you." Replied Flack, giving her a wink.

"Danny, try asking her out to lunch as a friend, that way you can try to get to know her better. If she says no, try something else. Suggested Angell.

"I'll try but she seems pretty dead set on not giving me another chance." Replied Danny.

It was half time in the game when Danny looked over at Flack and Angell, he could tell there was something going on between them. He decided it was time to get some air.

"Do you two want anything, I'm going to the concession stand." Asked Danny.

"I'll have another beer." Replied Flack.

"Can I get a diet coke?" Asked Angell.

Danny got up and headed to the main lobby. Angell noticed that Danny seemed a bit depressed.

"Flack, does Danny seem a little depressed to you?" Asked Angell.

Flack wasn't really paying attention to what Angell was saying, he was distracted by the half time show.

"Flack!" Yelled Angell.

"Huh?" Replied Flack.

"I said I think Danny is depressed about being rejected by this Lindsay girl." Replied Angell.

"Nah, I know Danny, he's not one to get hung up on a girl. He's probably just tired from work or something." Spoke Flack.

"I bet you $50 that he is hung up on Lindsay and not tired." Offered Angell.

"I'll take that action. Be ready to lose." Replied Flack.

Angell stuck out her hand and Flack grabbed it in a handshake.

A few minutes later Danny arrived with the drinks and sat down.

"Danny, are you alright, you look a bit tired?" Questioned Angell.

"Nah, I guess I'm just feeling a bit down. I can't figure out why Lindsay won't forgive me, it's depressing." Replied Danny.

Angell looked at Flack with a huge grin on her face as he casually slipped her $50.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Danny looked at his phone.

"It's Lindsay." Announced Danny.

"Answer it." Declared Angell.

Danny opened his phone and saw Lindsay's smiling face staring back at him. He remembered the day he took the picture, it was the first time that Lindsay spent the night, it ended up being one of the best days of his life. Then, he was stupid and stood her up because he was spending time with his neighbour Rikki and then lied to her about where he was.

"Danny, answer your phone." Demanded Flack.

Danny snapped out of his daydream and hit the answer button.

"Messer." Spoke Danny.

"It's Lindsay. Mac needs you here for 7am tomorrow morning." Replied Lindsay.

"Okay… by the way, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch tomorrow?" Asked Danny.

"Danny, I don't know." Replied Lindsay.

"Linds, I'm sorry, just give me another chance. I know a great place that serves decent coffee, we don't have to go as a couple, it will just be two colleagues having a cup of coffee with each other." Explained Danny.

There was an awkward pause before Lindsay said anything.

"I'll think about." Replied Lindsay, as she hung up.

"Well, what did she say?" Asked Angell.

"She said she'll think about it." Replied Danny, looking a bit worried.

"At least she didn't say no." Declared Flack, trying to sound optimistic.

Danny sat for the rest of the game in silence thinking about Lindsay and how he could get her to forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

11:30pm

Once the game was over the three of them headed to the parking lot and said their good-byes.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Announced Danny

"See ya later." Replied Angell and Flack simultaneously.

While Danny drove away, Flack and Angell headed to her car.

"I bet you $100 that I can get Lindsay to go out with Danny." Spoke Angell.

"I'll take that bet, but you only get 48 hours to make it happen." Replied Flack.

"Done." Stated Angell, as they shook on it.


	4. Chapter 4

6:45am

Danny arrived at the lab, just as Mac was on his way out.

"We got a homicide, grab your kit." Spoke Mac.

Danny grabbed his kit from his office and went to the parking garage. Danny and Mac left the lab and made their way to the bus station.

When they arrived they found Flack taking statements and Peyton was checking the victims liver temperature.

"Do we know the TOD?" Asked Mac.

"I would say he has been dead for at least 4 hours." Replied Peyton.

"That would mean he died at approximately 2:45am." Declared Mac.

Danny began processing the scene, while Mac processed the body. He found 52 partial prints, 26 cigarette butts, an empty beer bottle and about 16 pieces of clothing, plus multiple substances and stains.

Mac left the scene with the body and had Danny finish processing the scene.

"So, have you heard from Lindsay yet?" Asked Flack.

"Not yet but there is still time." Replied Danny, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Anyways, what's the deal with you and Angell?" Asked Danny, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Replied Flack, trying to divert the question.

"I saw how you two where acting towards each other last night." Answered Danny.

"We barely know each other, she just moved here. We're just friends…..for now that is." Chuckled Flack.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Danny grabbed his phone and noticed he had one new message. He opened it and saw it was from Lindsay. He then continued to read:

"Danny, I know it's last minute but Mac wants me to process the evidence from the bus station case, so I won't be able to make lunch. Sorry. I'll see you back at the lab.

Lindsay"

"Well, I guess that answers your question." Spoke Danny, looking a bit annoyed

"Did Lindsay cancel?" Asked Flack.

"She says that Mac wants her to process the evidence from the case." Answered Danny.

"Sorry buddy, I guess you'll just have to try something else." Spoke Flack.

"I guess so." Replied Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

At the lab

Angell was quickly running out of time for her bet with Flack, so she figured it was time to introduce herself to Lindsay.

"I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe." Announced Angell.

"She's in the DNA lab." Replied the receptionist.

"Thank you." Spoke Angell.

Angell left the receptionist desk and made her way down the hall in search of the DNA lab. After walking around in a circle for about 5 minutes, she noticed a sign to her left that read "DNA Lab", she entered the room and saw a girl bent over, looking at a computer screen.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe." Spoke Angell.

"Well you found her." Replied Lindsay.

"I'm Det. Jessica Angell, I just transferred to the precinct from Canada." Declared Angell.

"Its nice to meet you and welcome to New York." Replied Lindsay.

"Thank you." Spoke Angell.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know my name?" Asked Lindsay.

Angell let out a small giggle, feeling like an idiot that she didn't explain how she knew Lindsay's name and why she was there in the first place.

"Last night I was at a basketball game with Don and Danny when they mentioned you and said I should meet you. They seem to think since we're both sort of new to New York we should become great friends." Replied Angell, with a smile on her face.

"Really, they said that?" Asked Lindsay, feeling a bit curious to know what they said about her.

"Yes they did." Answered Angell.

Lindsay was in a state of confusion. Why would Danny and Don say that they would make great friends?

"Sorry to be so rude, but I really need to get back to processing. It was a pleasure meeting you." Spoke Lindsay.

"No problem, I completely understand. Maybe we can grab drinks later." Offer Angell.

Lindsay had to think before she answered, she wondered if it was a trick that Danny had set up so that he could ask her out again.

"Sure, why not, it should be fun." Replied Lindsay, hoping she wouldn't regret saying yes.

"Great. I know a great night club, I'll pick you up at 8:00." Spoke Angell.

"See you then." Replied Lindsay, handing Angell her address.

Angell left the lab with a huge smile on her face. She knew once Lindsay had a couple of drinks, she would be able to get all the information she needed to win the bet.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny left the crime scene at about 4pm with all the evidence he had collected. He got back to the lab and saw Lindsay processing the vics clothes.

"Montana, did you find anything out about our vic?" Asked Danny.

"His name is Evan Blake. He's 22 years old, from Brooklyn." Replied Lindsay.

She went back to processing the clothes, not acknowledging that Danny was still in the room.

"Lindsay…do you have any plans for tonight?" Asked Danny.

Lindsay stopped what she was doing and slowly lifted her head until she was looking at Danny.

"What do you want from me Danny, you had your chance and you blew it." Replied Lindsay.

"I know. I just want the chance to make it up to you." Begged Danny.

"Well, if you must know, I do have plans for tonight." Replied Lindsay.

"Really or are you just making up an excuse to avoid me?" Questioned Danny.

"For your information Messer, I am going with Jessica Angell to a night club." Answered Lindsay, getting irritated.

"Okay then, I'll see ya around Montana." Replied Danny, in a disappointed tone.

Danny left the lab and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about 7 when Lindsay finished processing the evidence and put it away. She decided it was time to head home and get ready. She left the lab and went home, where she had a shower, picked out an outfit, did her hair and her make-up. As she was finishing her hair, she heard a knock at the door and realized it was 8:05. Lindsay walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Angell standing there in a mini black, leather dress with black stilettos.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I miss calculated the drive a bit." Apologized Angell.

"No problem. I just finished getting ready myself." Explained Lindsay.

"So are you ready then?" Asked Angell.

"Ya, let's go." Replied Lindsay.

Lindsay grabbed her clutch and followed Angell out the door. When they got outside Lindsay noticed a taxi sitting out front of her place.

"We're taking a taxi?" Asked Lindsay.

"I thought if we took a taxi, we would be less likely to get into an accident once we left the club. Plus, you wouldn't really want to get pulled over, would you?" Joked Angell.

"Good point." Laughed Lindsay.

They got into the taxi and arrived at the club 15 minutes later. Angell pulled Lindsay to the front of the line and using her charm on the bouncer, got them in without waiting.

"Nice job." Complimented Lindsay.

"You have to use what you got to advance in life." Joked Angell. "Why do you think I wore this outfit anyways?"

"Good advice." Replied Lindsay, smiling.

They headed into the club, before it got any busier.

"What are you having to drink?" Asked Angell.

"I'll have a beer." Replied Lindsay.

"I'll get the drinks, you find us a table." Announced Angell.

Angell made her way to the bar while Lindsay pushed her way through the horde of people to get to a table. Once she sat down, a man with slick, black hair sat down beside her.

"Hey beautiful, can I get you a drink?" Offered the man.

"No thanks, I already have one coming." Spoke Lindsay

"Come on babe, let me buy you a drink, then we can get to know each other a little better." Spoke the man, as he started to rub Lindsay's thigh.

Angell was approaching the table when she saw the man groping Lindsay. She decided to have a little fun with the situation and made her way to the table.

"Hey!" Shouted Angell, giving Lindsay a wink. "What are you doing touching my girl?"

"Your girl?" Replied the man, confused.

"That's right. Now get your filthy hand off of her and get lost." Announced Angell.

The man looked at Angell and then at Lindsay.

"If I don't, what are you going to do?" Asked the man, smugly.

"To start with I can arrest you for assaulting an officer." Declared Angell.

"Nice try." Chuckled the man. "Your not a cop."

"Babe, show him how we handle thugs like him." Spoke Lindsay.

Angell pulled out her badge and handcuffs.

Without any hesitation, the man got up and left. Angell and Lindsay burst out laughing as soon as he was out of sight.

"Thanks." Spoke Lindsay.

"No problem, I could tell he wasn't your type." Laughed Angell.

As the night went on Lindsay kept drinking and Angell kept asking questions.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Asked Angell.

"Well, to be honest, I love the opera. I go there all the time." Replied Lindsay, as she took another shot.

"What's up between you and Det. Messer?" Questioned Angell.

Lindsay put down her glass and started to giggle.

"I think he has a crush on me. He has already given me the nickname Montana and is constantly asking me out." Snickered Lindsay.

"Do you like him?" Asked Angell.

"Of course. He is so handsome and charming, but ever time he asks me out it's the same dinner at a buffet. I want a little romance and mystery, which I don't think he has." Answered Lindsay.

Angell sat there with a smile on her face, knowing she had this bet in the bag.

The night continued on as Lindsay and Angell consumed more and more alcohol. It was about 12:08am when they decided it was time to go home. Angell hailed a taxi and gave the driver Lindsay's address. They made there way to her place and Lindsay got out.

"This was fun, we have to do this again sometime." Declared Angell.

"Of co…urse, I'll see…eeee you tom…orrow at work." Stuttered Lindsay.

The taxi drove away as Lindsay fumbled to open the door. She got inside and passed out on her bed.

When morning came, Lindsay awoke with the biggest hangover she has ever had. She made herself a huge cup of coffee and watched the dew glisten in the morning sunlight before getting ready for work.


	8. Chapter 8

At the lab

Angell made it to the lab before Lindsay and found Danny in the break room drinking a coffee.

"Morning Danny." Spoke Angell.

"Morning." Replied Danny.

Angell pulled a chair up beside Danny and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I got you a present." Announced Angell, as she pulled out a pair of ticket and handed them to Danny.

"What made you think I liked the opera?" Asked Danny.

"Well you like Lindsay, don't you?" Asked Angell.

"Ya, but what's that have to do with the opera?" Questioned Danny.

"You like Lindsay and Lindsay loves the opera. You see where I'm going with this." Replied Angell.

"What makes you think she likes the opera?" Asked Danny.

"She told me last night. She also thinks your not romantic because you always ask her out on the same old date, dinner at a buffet. Spoke Angell. " Prove to her that there is more to you than just a buffet dinner, show her your romantic side."

Danny made a groan as he took the tickets from Angell.

"Thanks." Replied Danny.

"Your welcome." Replied Angell, as she got up from the table. "Just do me one favour, don't blow it."

Angell put her cup in the sink and left Danny sitting there alone.

Angell got to the elevator just as it was opening and Lindsay was exiting from it.

"Hey Angell, what are you doing here?" Asked Lindsay.

"I came to see how you were feeling and to thank you for an awesome evening." Lied Angell.

"I'm fine now, except I don't remember anything from last night." Chuckled Lindsay.

"I remember a bit, but its fuzzy." Laughed Angell.

"We have to hangout again sometime." Declared Lindsay.

"Definitely!" Replied Angell.

Angell got on the elevator and headed back to the police station.

Lindsay went to her office that she shared with Danny, to find him sitting at his desk.

"Good morning Danny." Spoke Lindsay.

"Morning." Replied Danny.

"Is there any coffee?" Asked Lindsay, rubbing her head.

"I think so." Replied Danny. "I'll go check."

Danny left the office and went to the break room where he poured two cups of coffee, one with cream and sugar the other with milk and 2 scoops of sugar. He then made his way back to the office and handed Lindsay the cup with the milk and 2 sugars.

"Thanks." Spoke Lindsay.

"No problem." Replied Danny.

Danny went back to his desk and began working on paper work as he tried to figure out how to ask Lindsay out, so that she would say yes.

After a half an hour, Danny had finish his work and figured it was time to ask her.

"Lindsay, would you like to accompany me to the opera tonight?" Asked Danny.

Lindsay looked up in a state of shock. She wondered where this sudden change came from because the other Danny she knew would never ask her to go the opera.

"I would love to go to the opera with you." Replied Lindsay, as she smiled at Danny.

"It starts at 7, so I was thinking we could go to dinner before it starts." Suggested Danny.

"That sounds wonderful." Replied Lindsay.

Lindsay started to blush and had to leave the office before Danny noticed. She decided to go find Peyton, while Danny decided to call Flack and tell him the good news.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Flack, it's Danny. I just wanted to let you know I am taking Lindsay out on a date tonight and it's all Angell's doing." Announced Danny.

"Your kidding, right?" Asked Flack.

"Not at all. She helped me get a date with Lindsay and gave me advice on what not to do." Replied Danny.

Flack was stunned, he couldn't believe Angell had actually managed to somehow get Lindsay to say yes to Danny.

"Anyways, I have to go, tell her thanks for me." Spoke Danny, as he hung up the phone.

Flack set his phone down and looked over at Angell. She smiled and put her hand out as Flack handed her the $100 he owed her.

"I told you I could do it." Spoke Angell.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Joked Flack, as he continued with his work.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the lab Lindsay was still looking for Peyton. She went down to Peyton's office and opened the door to the sight of Mac and Peyton kissing.

"I am so sorry, I should have knocked." Apologized Lindsay, in a state of embarrassment.

"It's not your fault, we should have waited till later, but Mac has just agreed to come on vacation with me." Explained Peyton.

"Your kidding." Replied Lindsay, shocked.

"No, he actually agreed to use up some of his 8 weeks of vacation he has saved up to come on a cruise with me." Replied Peyton, smiling.

"Well, he obviously really cares about you Peyton." Stated Lindsay, as she smiled at Mac.

"We're leaving in two days , so Stella will be in charge until I get back." Announced Mac.

"Okay. By the way Peyton, did you find out the COD for our vic?" Asked Lindsay.

"He died from blunt force trauma to the back of the skull." Replied Peyton.

"Check the evidence for possible weapons and I'll get Peyton to send up a mould of the wound, so you can try and match it." Declared Mac.

Lindsay was on her way out of Peyton's office, when she hear someone calling her name.

She turned around and saw Peyton chasing after her.

"Lindsay, I almost forgot, what are you doing tomorrow?" Asked Peyton.

"Nothing that I no of, yet." Replied Lindsay.

"How would you like to come on a shopping spree with me to get vacation clothes?" Offered Peyton.

"Sure." Replied Lindsay.

"Great, I'll meet you here at 12pm. I also invited Det. Angell." Announced Peyton.

"That's fine. I'll see you later." Replied Lindsay.

Lindsay turned and got on the elevator to go back to the evidence room. When she got off, she was surprised to see Danny already processing the evidence.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lindsay.

"I thought I would help you with the evidence so you'd have time to get ready for our date tonight." Replied Danny.

Lindsay turned her head away as she tried not to blush, thinking that she might actually be falling for him… again.

"Thanks Danny." Spoke Lindsay.

"Don't worry about it." Smiled Danny.


	11. Chapter 11

4:30pm

"I'll finish putting the evidence away, you can head home. I'll pick you up in an hour or so." Declared Danny.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lindsay.

"Yes." Smiled Danny.

Lindsay went home to get ready while Danny cleaned up the evidence. It took him about 20 minutes to finish, so he headed to the locker room. He knew he didn't have time to go home, get ready then go and get Lindsay. He quickly got undressed and jumped in the shower. When he got out, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before walking over to his locker. Luckily for him he kept a spare set of clothes in his locker for special occasions. He pulled out a crimson shirt and slipped it over his head, then he grabbed a pair of black pants and pulled them on. When he was finished, he grabbed his black jacket and rushed out the door. As he drove to Lindsay's, he passed a floral shop, he pulled over and decided to pick up some flowers for Lindsay.

"May I help you, sir?" Asked the florist.

"Can I get a bouquet of white daisies?" Asked Danny.

"Of course." Replied the florist.

Danny watched as the florist went over to the window, where she grabbed a bunch of daisies and then made her way back to the counter. The florist wrapped them up and rang in the price.

"That will be $26.94." Announced the florist.

Danny paid her and picked up the bouquet.

"Thank you." Spoke Danny, as he headed out the door.

He continued driving to Lindsay's. When he got there, he knocked on the door three times, then the door opened.

Lindsay stood in the doorway wearing an emerald green dress with a matching handbag and black high heels.

Danny stood, speechless, Lindsay took his breath away.

"Danny?" Spoke Lindsay.

"You look gorgeous, Montana." Complimented Danny.

"Thank you." Replied Lindsay, flashing him a smile. "You don't look have bad either."

"I made reservations for us at Le Café Rouge." Announced Danny.

"Are you fluent in French then?" Asked Lindsay.

"Not at all, so I'm hoping the menu is in English." Joked Danny.

Lindsay let out a small giggle, before looking at Danny, who was smiling at her.

"What?" Asked Lindsay.

"Nothing, I just realized how much I missed hearing you giggle." Replied Danny.

Lindsay stood silent for a minute, not knowing how to respond to that.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late." Declared Lindsay, as she tried not to look at Danny.

"Wait, I almost forgot these are for you." Announced Danny, handing the bouquet of daisies to Lindsay.

"They're beautiful, thank you, Danny." Blushed Lindsay.

Lindsay went inside and put them in a vase full of water, before heading out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"I didn't know you had a car." Spoke Lindsay.

"I don't, it's a rental. I thought a car would be more appropriate rather than a motorcycle." Replied Danny.

Danny opened the passenger side door and waited for Lindsay to get in before getting in the car himself.

It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky, as they drove to the restaurant. When they arrived it was extremely busy, the line was at the door with waiting customers. Danny grabbed Lindsay's arm and squeezed through the crowd until they were at the hostess.

"I have a reservation." Declared Danny.

"Name?" Asked the hostess.

"Danny Messer." Replied Danny.

"Mr. Messer, right this way." Directed the hostess.

The hostess led Danny and Lindsay to a corner table away from all the noise, with the only light coming from the candles. The hostess set the menus on the table and left. Danny pulled out the chair for Lindsay and then went around to the other side to take his seat.

"Good evening, I'm Philip and will be your waiter for this evening." Announced the waiter. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can I get a bottle of your finest champagne to start?" Requested Danny.

"Of course, sir." Replied Philip, as he walked back to the bar.

"Are you crazy?" Questioned Lindsay

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"That bottle of champagne is about $200." Gasped Lindsay.

"It's not a big deal. Beside I want this date to be perfect… for both of us." Replied Danny, in a soft, sincere voice.

Lindsay opened her menu and started to wonder how Danny had changed so much or if he was just leading her on. She didn't want to be heartbroken again.

The waiter returned with the champagne and poured two glasses.

"Have you decided on what you would like to order?" Asked Philip.

"Yes. Can I get the spicy chicken with an organic salad on the side with no croutons?" Asked Lindsay.

"Of course and for you sir?" Asked Philip.

"I'll get the penne pasta with cheese bread." Replied Danny.

"I'll be back with your meal in no time." Replied Philip, as he walked away towards the kitchen.

Danny looked over at Lindsay and smiled.

"What?" Asked Lindsay.

"It's nothing, I just didn't take you as a salad kind of girl." Chuckled Danny.

"You see me as a spicy chicken kind of girl, though." Replied Lindsay

"Well you are from Montana." Joked Danny.

"Shut up, penne pasta boy." Giggled Lindsay.

Lindsay felt her feelings for Danny get stronger as they sat there laughing until they saw Philip returning with their meal.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Announced Philip before heading to another table.

They ate their meal, with an occasional conversation between mouthfuls, but kept eyeing each other when the other one wasn't looking.

At the end of their meal, Philip returned with the check and then was called to another table. Lindsay looked over at the check before Danny grabbed it and gasped silently when she saw the cost, $288.64

"How much do I owe you?" Asked Lindsay.

Danny turned to look at her and laughed.

"Montana, I am not letting you pay so put your wallet away." Replied Danny.

"Come on Danny, let me pay half." Spoke Lindsay.

"Your not paying and if you don't stop, I will make your life at the lab miserable." Joked Danny.

Danny pulled out his wallet, took out $310.00 and placed it in the check book for the waiter. Danny and Lindsay then got up and left, so that they weren't late for the opera.


	13. Chapter 13

When they arrived at the opera, the usher directed them to their seats, which to their surprise, were located in the balcony, the best spot in this whole place. They got to their seats just in time to see the orchestra start playing.

"I never expected you to have a passion for the opera." Declared Lindsay.

"Actually, I don't, but it seemed like something you would enjoy and I really wanted to take you out." Replied Danny.

Lindsay was flabbergasted by what Danny was saying, when did he start to care what others liked.

"I know your birthday is next week, so think of this as an early present." Replied Danny.

"Thank you." Smiled Lindsay.

Then the show began to started and everyone became quiet. When the opera was over, they left the theatre and headed for the car.

"What is one thing about you that I don't know?" Asked Lindsay.

Danny looked confused, wondering what Lindsay was doing.

"I don't know." Replied Danny, smiling.

"Come on." Encouraged Lindsay.

"Fine." Replied Danny. "I hate being in confined spaces."

"I would never have guessed that." Stated Lindsay.

"What about you?" Asked Danny.

"I love to take walks at night and just stare at the stars." Replied Lindsay.

"So if I ask you what that constellation there is, you would be able to tell me?" Asked Danny, as he pointed into the sky.

"I would say that there is the Big Dipper." Replied Lindsay, with a few giggles.

Danny was impressed.

"I would never think you, the girl from Montana, would know anything about astrology." Announced Danny.

"I figured, nobody does." Replied Lindsay.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got back to Lindsay's it was pitch black, not a single street light was on.

"Thank you for this very spontaneous date." Announced Lindsay.

"Your welcome." Replied Danny. "I hope you had good time."

"I had a great time." Declared Lindsay, with a huge grin on her face.

Danny got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open the door for Lindsay. He then proceeded to walk her up to her door.

As they lingered in the doorway, Lindsay was tempted to invite Danny in for a drink, but didn't get the chance.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the lab." Spoke Danny, as he started on his way back to the car.

"Good bye." Replied Lindsay, looking shocked and a bit confused.

She went inside and watched as Danny drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Lindsay got to the lab early so she could finish her paperwork before she went shopping with Peyton and Angell.

It was 11:48am when she initialled the last paper. She took her gun out of her holster and placed it in her desk drawer before going to meet the two girls.

"Hey Lindsay, glad you could make it. Smiled Peyton

"I said I was coming." Replied Lindsay.

"I was just telling Peyton that you had a date last night with Danny, so we weren't sure if you would make it or not." Chuckled Angell.

Lindsay looked between the two girls, who had huge smiles on their faces. She knew she would be telling them all about the date today.

"What do you take me for?" Laughed Lindsay.

"Well, you never know. You could have had a very passionate date, which led to more." Replied Angell.

Peyton and Angell laughed as Lindsay's face began to turn very red.

"If you want to put it that way, I could say that same thing about you two." Joked Lindsay.

"What do you mean?" Asked Peyton.

"Let's just say you and Mac look pretty cozy together, while Angell, you seemed to be getting pretty close to Flack, if you know what I mean." Explained Lindsay, giving them a wink.

"Let's go!" Announced Angell, before Lindsay could say anything else.

The three of them left the lab and got into Peyton's car as they headed to the mall to go shopping, while Danny went to find Mac.

"Mac, I have a favour to ask." Declared Danny.

"What is it?" Asked Mac

"I was wondering if I could have a couple hours off, to run some errands?" Asked Danny.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, so go ahead." Answered Mac.

"Thanks." Replied Danny, as he headed back to his office.

Danny finished with all his paperwork and filed it before leaving the lab. He got in one of the lab Avalanches and drove to the mall.

When he got there, he bought a burger with all the garnishes and made his way to the jewelery store.

"May I help you?" Asked the jeweller.

"May I see your rings?" Asked Danny.

"Right this way." Replied the jeweller, leading Danny over to the next counter.

Danny scanned the rings and noticed that they were all engagement rings.

"Do you have any rings that are not for engagements?" Asked Danny.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked the jeweller.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a promise ring, It's for a birthday present." Answered Danny.

"I think I have the perfect ring." Declared the jeweller, as she pulled out a white, velvet box. She opened the box, revealing a white satin interior, with a ring centered exactly in the middle of the box.

"Its beautiful." Announced Danny, as he stared at the ring.

"It is a 18kt, yellow gold ring with an amethyst gem shaped as a heart in the middle." Explained the jeweller.

"I'll take it, but first could you engrave something for me on the inside of the band?" Asked Danny.

"Of course." Replied the jeweller.

Danny wrote the inscription on a piece of paper and handed it to the jeweller. She left and returned 30 minutes later with the finished ring.

"It's perfect." Declared Danny.

"That will be $1242.00." Announced the jeweller.

Danny handed the jeweller his visa and then watched as the jeweller placed the ring back in its box and placed it in a small bag, before handing him his visa back. Danny signed for it and then left the store, heading back to the lab.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny got back to the lab and was walking around, when he saw Lindsay, Angell and Peyton getting off of the elevator with their hands full of shopping bags, laughing.

"Ladies." Spoke Danny.

"Hi Danny." Giggled Angell and Peyton, as Lindsay blushed.

"Lindsay, we'll meet you in your office." Announced Peyton.

Angell and Peyton left leaving Lindsay and Danny alone.

"I had fun last night." Declared Lindsay.

"Me too." Replied Danny.

There was a little bit of an awkward silence before Danny started to speak.

"Do you have any plans for tonight because I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could check out the new bar in Times Square." Suggested Danny.

"Well, at 5:30pm I have a culinary class, then at 7pm I have yoga." Replied Lindsay.

"Okay, maybe some other time." Spoke Danny, seeming a bit disappointed as he turned to leave.

Lindsay felt bad and didn't want to lose Danny again.

"Danny, I'm free at 8:30pm." Hollered Lindsay.

"I'll pick you up at 9pm." Replied Danny, with a huge smile on his face.

Lindsay walked to her office, where Angell and Peyton were waiting. She walked in with a giant grin on her face, unable to hide her excitement.

"Spill." Declared Angell.

"It's nothing." Replied Lindsay, still smiling.

"That's not what your huge dimples are saying." Stated Peyton.

"Danny asked me out tonight, but I told him I was busy. He looked so crushed and disappointed, so he is picking me up at 9pm." Announced Lindsay.

"Awww, he is totally falling for you." Spoke Peyton.

Lindsay blushed and became very quiet.

"Wait a minute." Spoke Angell.

"What?" Asked Peyton.

"You're falling in love with him, aren't you?" Accused Angell.

Lindsay didn't hear a word Angell said, she was in her own little world and didn't answer.

"You are!" Yelled Angell.

"Huh?" Replied Lindsay.

"You have fallen in love with Danny again, that's so cute." Announced Peyton.

"No I haven't…I don't think I have." Replied Lindsay, confused.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone." Declared Angell.

Lindsay blushed, as they all laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsay left work and headed to her culinary class. While there, she couldn't concentrate because all she could think about was her date with Danny. She was so distracted that she ended up turning her dough into a pancake and her pastries turned out crispy, instead of soft and flaky. She then went to yoga and missed half of what the instructor was saying, so she headed home.

When 9 o'clock hit, Lindsay became nervous because she new concealing her feeling for Danny was inevitable.


	18. Chapter 18

Knock…knock…knock…

Lindsay opened the door to see Danny standing there with a huge smile on his face that nearly made her melt.

"Ready?" Asked Danny.

"Ya." Replied Lindsay.

He led her down the stairs and over to his motorcycle. Danny handed Lindsay a helmet and helped her put it on before putting his own on.

"It's been awhile since I've been on one of these." Announced Lindsay.

Danny smiled. He climbed on to the motorcycle and waited for Lindsay to hop on the back. Once she was on, she wrapped her arms tightly around Danny's waist. She could feel his rock hard muscles in his stomach and at that moment, she felt like she had her very own personal security.

"Hold on." Declared Danny, as he started up the bike and began driving.

Lindsay panicked and wrapped her arms tighter around Danny as he laughed.

When they arrived at the bar, there was already a huge line-up, so Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and walked to the front of the line. There was a huge bouncer blocking the entrance way, Danny flashed his credentials so the bouncer moved aside letting them enter.

"This is nothing like the bars back in Montana." Announced Lindsay.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"Our bars were jukeboxes and half cold beers." Replied Lindsay, smiling.

"How about a game of pool?" Suggested Danny.

"Alright." Replied Lindsay.

They found an empty pool table at the far end of the bar and grabbed two cues, before they started to play. Lindsay owned the game, annihilating Danny.

"You could have warned me you were a pool pro." Joked Danny.

"I grew up with a pool table, so you really didn't have a chance at winning." Replied Lindsay, laughing.

"I'll know that for next time." Declared Danny. "Let's get a drink."

They made their way up to the bar, where Danny beckoned the bartender.

"What can I get you?" Asked the bartender.

"Can I get 4 shots of tequila?" Asked Danny.

The bartender poured the four shots and set them up on the bar before leaving to take other orders.

"Here you go Montana, drink up." Joked Danny, as he handed her 2 of the shots.

Without hesitation, Lindsay downed her two shots and then grabbed Danny and pulled him out to the dance floor. For the next 2 hours they danced until they decided it was time to head home.


	19. Chapter 19

It was 12:20am when they got back to Lindsay's house. Danny walked Lindsay to her door and was about to say good bye and walk away, when Lindsay grabbed him and placed her lips against his. Lindsay immediately let go and backed away.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Lindsay.

Before she could say anything else, Danny returned the kiss and she kissed him back.

"Want to come in?" Asked Lindsay, in a somewhat begging tone.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are trying to seduce me Montana." Joked Danny.

Lindsay grabbed Danny and began kissing him again, he lifted her up and carried her inside.

"I've missed you." Spoke Lindsay.

"I know, I've missed you too." Replied Danny, as he continued to kiss her neck.

He carried her to the bedroom, where they stayed until morning.

Lindsay awoke to find Danny laying beside her, asleep. She leaned over and kissed his chest. Danny opened his eyes to see Lindsay's smiling face looking at him.

"Morning." Spoke Lindsay.

"What time is it?" Asked Danny.

"About 7:30am." Replied Lindsay.

"We have to be to work in 2 hours." Stated Danny.

"I'll put on the coffee." Declared Lindsay, giving Danny a kiss.

Lindsay got up, put on a robe and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. She returned 10 minutes later with two cups and handed one to Danny, as she started to drink hers.

"I have a confession to make." Announced Lindsay.

"You do?" Asked Danny, curious.

"Danny, you are so alluring and romantic, I can't control myself around you. What happened last night I usually don't do on the second date. Even though we use to date, it feels like we are just meeting and I don't know what got into me." Spoke Lindsay.

"Oh, I see." Spoke Danny, looking as though he was just punched in the gut.

"But, I'm glad I did, I have no regrets about it." Smiled Lindsay, touching Danny's face.

"I'm glad you said that Montana. I think you are the first girl I have actually started to fall for." Replied Danny.

Danny gave Lindsay a kiss, then finished his coffee.

"I'll started the shower." Announced Lindsay, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Danny took the two cups out to the kitchen, then followed Lindsay into the bathroom. They finished getting ready and went out the door.

"Do you want a ride to work?" Offered Danny.

"Ummmm…. sure." Replied Lindsay.

They hopped on to his motorcycled and drove to work.


	20. Chapter 20

When they got to the lab Stella was waiting for them in their office.

"Danny, Lindsay, I need you to go to the warehouse on 5th, there is a report of a homicide." Announced Stella.

Danny went to grabbed their kits while Lindsay cleaned the camera lens and loaded her gun with ammunition. They met up at the car and drove out of the parking garage.

The sky was covered in clouds, which meant a storm was brewing and neither of them wanted to get caught in it. As they started to drive towards the warehouse, it began to snow causing poor visibility. When they got to the warehouse, the sky was full of sleet and the ground was covered in slush.

They walked up to the entrance and went inside, where they noticed a young boy laying lifeless on the ground with 3 stab wounds to the chest.

"Some days I just hate this job." Announced Lindsay. "He looks so vulnerable, I bet he hadn't even hit puberty before he died."

"I'd hate to be the one to have to tell the parents, they'd be devastated." Declared Danny.

"I know what you mean." Agreed Lindsay.

"Get your journal out, we need to make a report and a detailed drawing of the crime scene." Announced Danny.

As they began processing the scene, Lindsay noticed a purple goo oozing from a barrel labelled "biohazard".

"Danny, we have a problem." Proclaimed Lindsay.

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"There is some hazardous goo over here leaking from a barrel." Answered Lindsay.

"I'll call the biohazard team." Declared Danny.

10 minutes later, the teamed arrived and placed them in a detox shower before driving them to isolation. They were placed in a quarantined room together, under the supervision of Hawkes.

"If you feel queasy at anytime press this button." Directed Hawkes.

"How harmful was that stuff?" Asked Lindsay.

"Let's just say that if you didn't call it in when you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. It is very lethal stuff." Replied Hawkes.

"How long do we have to stay in here?" Asked Danny.

"I would say a few day, just in case you get sick." Replied Hawkes.

"Well, I have a craving for popcorn and a plasma TV, you think you can hook me up?" Joked Danny.

"When you get your dose of medicine, I'll bring you something to eat." Answered Hawkes.

Hawkes left for a couple minutes and returned with a nurse carrying a tray of hors-d'oeuvres and two sterile needles.

Hawkes took one of the needles and went over to Lindsay. He injected the liquid into Lindsay, then made his way towards Danny. He did the same to Danny and handed the two empty needles to the nurse before she left.

"That's brutal, it feels like my arm is going to burn off." Exaggerated Danny.

"This is unfortunate for you guys, but I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time." Spoke Hawkes, as he closed them in.

"I feel so worn out from that shot." Proclaimed Lindsay.

"Let's eat." Declared Danny.

Danny and Lindsay devoured the food and drank the pitcher of water, before Lindsay went to bed. Lindsay fell sound asleep on the bed, while Danny sat in the recliner and drifted off.


	21. Chapter 21

Danny awoke early the next morning and quietly called Hawkes over to the door.

"Can you do me a favor?" Asked Danny.

"Sure." Replied Hawkes.

"Can you go to my locker and bring me the white box that is on the shelf?" Asked Danny.

"What is it?" Questioned Hawkes.

"It's Lindsay's birthday present. I left it in my locker for safekeeping." Answered Danny.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." Replied Hawkes.

Hawkes left and Danny began panicking, hoping that Lindsay wouldn't awake before Hawkes returned.

10 minutes later, Hawkes returned with the box and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks." Whispered Danny.

"No problem." Replied Hawkes.

Hawkes left the room and headed home to get some sleep.

Danny put the box in his pocket for tomorrow when it would officially be Lindsay's birthday. He went to lay down beside Lindsay and ended up falling back asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

When Danny awoke for the second time, he opened his eyes to see Lindsay staring right back at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Chuckled Lindsay.

"What time is it?" Mumbled Danny.

"10:46am." Replied Lindsay.

Danny sat up and stretched, feeling a bit stiff. He looked over at Lindsay and smiled.

"Right now I am so envious of you." Announced Danny.

"Why?" Questioned Lindsay.

"I have terrible bed head and you look perfect." Answered Danny.

Lindsay blushed and let out a tiny giggle.

As Danny and Lindsay talked, Hawkes made his way to quarantine to give them another shot.

"It's time for another shot." Declared Hawkes.

"You are ruthless." Stated Danny.

"This is so nerve-racking, how much longer do we have to stay in here?" Asked Lindsay.

"I would say in 2 days you can escape from this hellhole." Replied Hawkes.

Hawkes motioned for the nurse to bring in a tray of food and then he locked the door behind him, sealing Danny and Lindsay back in the room. The rest of the day seemed to pass very quickly, by the time they knew it, it was 11:45pm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to go to bed." Announced Lindsay.

"Good night." Replied Danny, giving her a small kiss.

Lindsay went to lie down on the bed and quickly fell asleep while Danny stretched out on the couch and dozed off.

It was 8:30 when Danny woke up, so he grabbed the ring box from his pocket and went to sit beside Lindsay, who was still asleep. He sat staring at Lindsay while she slept, he couldn't get over how peaceful she looked. He sat there until 9:15, then Lindsay began to stir and opened her eyes to see Danny sitting there holding a white box with a red bow in his hand.

"What's this?" Asked Lindsay.

"Happy Birthday." Announced Danny, giving her a kiss.

"You didn't need to get me anything." Declared Lindsay.

"Yes I did, You only turn 29 +1 once." Joked Danny, as he handed her the box.

Lindsay untied the bow and slowly opened the box. Lindsay let out a gasp when she saw how beautiful the ring was.

"Danny, I can't except this." Stated Lindsay.

"You can't return a birthday gift, it's bad luck." Replied Danny.

Danny took the ring out of the box and placed it on her index finger on her right hand.

"It's beautiful." Spoke Lindsay.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." Proclaimed Danny.

"When did you get to be so sweet?" Asked Lindsay, smiling.

"Read the inscription." Replied Danny.

Lindsay took off the ring and looked on the inside of the band.

It read:

Montana, I'll never stop loving you.

Danny

Lindsay looked up at Danny as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You love me?" Asked Lindsay.

"I always have. I was about to tell you that last time, but we broke up because of my stupidity. I realized I don't ever want to lose you again." Replied Danny.

Lindsay began to cry happy tears as she flung herself into Danny's arms.

"I love you too, Danny Messer." Sobbed Lindsay.

Danny wiped the tears from Lindsay's face and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'll never hurt you again and I promise never to leave you." Whispered Danny into Lindsay's ear.

Lindsay began kissing Danny and before they knew it, their clothes were on the floor and they were under the plush blanket making love.

Hawkes was sitting at his desk when he heard a noise coming from the room. He got up to investigate and when he opened the window in the door, he saw Danny and Lindsay under the covers and realized the noise he was hearing was coming from them. He closed the window and went back to his desk, trying to forget what he just saw.


	23. Chapter 23

After about a hour and 45 minutes, the noises stopped but Hawkes was too terrified to go check on them.

"When we get out of here, I think we should rendezvous at the riverside for a picnic." Suggested Danny.

"I disagree." Replied Lindsay, smiling.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" Asked Danny, returning the smile.

"I think we should take a trip to the zoo to see the newborn elephants." Responded Lindsay.

"If that's what you want to do." Replied Danny, kissing Lindsay's hand.

"One more day, then we are out of here." Announced Lindsay with a yawn.

"You should try and have a nap." Spoke Danny.

"You too." Smiled Lindsay.

Lindsay put her head on Danny's chest and he wrapped his right arm around her. Within 10 minutes they were both out cold.


	24. Chapter 24

Flack and Angell arrived at the quarantine lab 20 minutes later, to visit Danny and Lindsay. When they got there, Hawkes was nowhere to be found, so they let themselves into the room.

When they got into the room, they were shocked to see Danny and Lindsay fast asleep in each others arms, nude.

"It was bound to happen sometime." Whispered Angell, trying not to laugh.

"I think we should come back later." Announced Flack.

"I agree." Replied Angell.

As Flack turned to leave, Angell started walking towards Danny and Lindsay.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Flack.

"Covering them up." Replied Angell.

Angell grabbed the quilt from the back of a chair and tiptoed over to the bed. She gently set the blanket on top of them to cover their nude bodies.

Angell and Flack then proceeded to leave the room before either of them woke up. When the got out of the room, Hawkes was sitting at his computer smiling.

"I think the three of us should keep this a secret until Danny and Lindsay are ready to tell us." Stated Hawkes.

"I agree." Replied Angell and Flack simultaneously.


	25. Chapter 25

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" Answered Stella.

"Stella, it's Mac." Replied Mac.

"How are you?" Asked Stella.

"Right now Peyton and I are at a resort in Hawaii, awaiting dinner." Replied Mac.

"What about the cruise?" Asked Stella, confused.

"When it stopped in Hawaii we decided to stay so we could have some alone time. How's it going at the lab?" Asked Mac.

"It's been fine, except for one little mishap. Danny and Lindsay were processing a scene that had a leaking barrel of hazardous waste, so they have been in quarantine for the past couple of days. Hawkes says they are going to be fine and are going to be released tomorrow." Answered Stella.

"I wasn't expecting that, but I'm glad to hear that they are okay." Spoke Mac, sounding worried.

"Besides that everything is going great." Announced Stella.

"Peyton and I will be back at the lab in a day or so, try to keep everyone safe." Replied Mac.

"I will. See you then." Declared Stella, as she hung up her phone.

Stella put her cell phone on her desk and finished up her paperwork from this morning.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day

Danny was suddenly awaken by Lindsay's constant tossing and turning.

He tried to wake her, but was unsuccessful, she slept like a log. She continued sleeping until she let out a scream, which resulted in her waking up with tears in her eyes.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" Asked Danny, as he cradled her in his arms.

"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream." Replied Lindsay, shaking.

"What was so scary about it, that it made you cry?" Asked Danny.

"It was just a nightmare about the time I had to testify at the trial in Montana." Replied Lindsay.

"Why's that haunting you?" Questioned Danny.

"I think I'm just feeling a little homesick." Replied Lindsay.

Danny kissed Lindsay on the forehead and comforted her.

"It'll be okay." Whispered Danny.


	27. Chapter 27

8:00am

Danny and Lindsay got out of bed and got dressed, knowing that Hawkes would be coming in at any moment.

Danny looked over at Lindsay, who was putting on a black and magenta halter top, that looked brand new.

"You look smoking hot in that top." Announced Danny, giving Lindsay a quick look over.

"Thanks. This shirt was a birthday present from Peyton." Replied Lindsay.

"Well tell her thanks, she couldn't have picked a better one, you look amazing in it." Declared Danny.

"Well if you like this, you'll really love my gift from Angell." Replied Lindsay.

"Why, what did she get you?" Asked Danny, curious.

"You'll have to wait till later to find out." Teased Lindsay.

"Come on." Begged Danny.

"Let's just say it's black, lace and see-through." Replied Lindsay with a smile.

"Your evil." Joked Danny.

Lindsay was just fixing her hair when Hawkes sauntered in. He had a huge smile on his face and wasn't wearing the bio-hazard suit.

"I have some good news for you two." Announced Hawkes. "You were not infected by the toxins, so you are cleared to go back to work."

"Thanks Hawkes." Replied Lindsay.

The two of them left quarantine and headed for the parking garage, where Danny had left his motorcycle before the incident.

"Lindsay, do you want to grab some breakfast?" Asked Danny.

"Alright." Replied Lindsay.

Danny wrapped his arm around Lindsay's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Then maybe you can show me your birthday gift from Angell." Suggested Danny, winking.

Lindsay gave him a playful smack in the arm and started to laugh.

"I'll show you later tonight." Declared Lindsay.

Danny grabbed Lindsay by the waist and pulled her in for a slow, passionate kiss.

"Have I told you have much I love you?" Asked Danny.

"Not lately." Replied Lindsay, smiling.

" You keep surprising me and I keep falling more and more in love with you." Stated Danny.

They made it to his motorcycle, but before they got on it, Lindsay grabbed Danny for a major make-out session, until Danny's stomach growled and Lindsay began to laugh.

They got on the bike and drove out of the garage in the direction of the Waffle Café.


	28. Chapter 28

After breakfast, Danny drove Lindsay home.

"I'll see you later tonight." Announced Lindsay, giving Danny a kiss.

"I'll be waiting." Replied Danny.

Lindsay went up to her door and went inside just as Danny drove away.

The first thing Lindsay did when she got in, was take about a 45 minute shower, then went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear. After she got ready, she went out to her mahogany terrace and notice little holes all over it. She grabbed her phone and called the exterminator. When the exterminator got there, he informed Lindsay that her terrace was infested with termites and it would cost $165.42 to exterminate them and she would have to leave for a couple days while he sprayed the poisonous gas.

Lindsay wrote out a check and proceeded to pack some of her clothing for the few days she would be at a hotel.

Before she went to the hotel, she made a small detour to Danny place.

"I wasn't expecting you till later." Declared Danny, surprised.

"I know, but I wanted to inform you that I am staying at the Waldorf hotel while the exterminator sprays my house for termites." Announced Lindsay.

"How many days is it going to take?" Asked Danny.

"Anywhere from 3 to 6 days." Replied Lindsay, looking a bit frustrated.

" Why don't you stay here?" Suggested Danny.

"With you?" Asked Lindsay.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Danny.

"There's a dilemma with that." Announced Lindsay. "I could stay at the hotel and get sleep, but not see you as often or I could stay here with you and get little to no sleep, but I would be seeing you all the time. I don't want to be tired for work."

"Don't be silly, we'll have at least 1 hour of sleep." Joked Danny.

"Shut up!" Replied Lindsay, giving Danny a smack.

"I'm kidding, you're staying here with me whether you like it or not." Announced Danny.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Replied Lindsay.

Lindsay jumped up into Danny's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Danny kissed her back and carried her inside to the couch. He set her down, then ripped off her clothes.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Danny.

"I told you, you'd like it." Laughed Lindsay.

"Thank you Angell." Spoke Danny as he stared at Lindsay's new undergarments.

Lindsay ripped off Danny's shirt and undid his jeans.

They made passionate love for 2 hours, until it was time to go to work.

"Danny, thanks for letting me stay here." Announced Lindsay.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Replied Danny, giving her a kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

When they arrived at the lab, everyone was gathered in Mac's office, welcoming him and Peyton back, wanting to know all about the trip.

"Welcome back you two." Spoke Danny.

"Thanks, we're glad to be back." Replied Mac.

"So what were you talking about?" Asked Danny.

"I was just telling them about the stewardess that kept flirting with Mac." Replied Peyton.

"Nice!" Exclaimed Danny.

"How are you two anyways?" Asked Mac.

"We're fantastic." Replied Lindsay.

"That's good. We were quite worried when we heard about your run in with a deadly toxin" Announced Peyton.

"It was a bit scary at first, not knowing if we were infected or not, but everything turned out fine." Spoke Lindsay

"We are happy about that." Declared Mac.

They all continued chatting for the next hour or so, until it was time to go back to work.


	30. Chapter 30

At 7pm, Danny finished work and waited for Lindsay in the garage, to give her a ride to his place. They got to his place about 20 minutes later.

"I'm exhausted." Stated Lindsay.

"You should go get ready for bed, I'll make dinner." Announced Danny.

Lindsay gave Danny a quick kiss and made her way to the bedroom, where she had to rifle through her suitcase to find her pyjamas. While Lindsay was doing that, Danny went to the kitchen and cooked up two grilled cheeses and then headed to the bedroom to give one to Lindsay.

"I could get use to this." Joked Lindsay.

Danny smiled as he took a giant bite out of his grilled cheese.

"I got you something." Announced Danny.

Danny pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Lindsay.

"What's this for?" Asked Lindsay.

"It's a key to my place." Replied Danny. " This way you can get in when I'm still at work and you don't have to wait for me."

"I don't know what to say." Spoke Lindsay.

"Don't say anything." Replied Danny, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Once they finished eating, Danny took the dirty dishes out to the kitchen, while Lindsay crawled into bed. When Danny returned to the room, Lindsay was already fast asleep, so he quietly got undressed and put on his pyjamas, then took a couple minutes to organize Lindsay's belongings before carefully getting into bed, trying not to wake her

In the morning, Danny awoke to find Lindsay mumbling to herself as she bent down to look under the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Danny, as he got out of bed.

"I can't find my black jacket." Replied Lindsay, frustrated.

Danny walked over to his dresser and opened the middle draw, pulling out her jacket.

"You mean this jacket?" Asked Danny, holding it up.

"That's the one, where was it?" Questioned Lindsay.

"I thought since you were staying here a few days, you would rather have your clothes folded in a draw rather than tossed in a suitcase." Announced Danny. "Last night while you were sleeping, I emptied a couple of my draws and put your clothes in them."

"You're too sweet." Declared Lindsay, giving Danny a hug.

"What time do you work at today?" Asked Danny.

"I have to be there for 10, what about you?" Asked Lindsay.

"I have the day off." Replied Danny.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." Stated Lindsay.

"I'll be here." Replied Danny.

Lindsay grabbed her gun and badge and gave Danny and quick kiss before heading out the door to go to work.


	31. Chapter 31

After Lindsay left, Danny got dressed and headed uptown, where he arrived at a building labelled "Travel Care." He walked in and approached the young woman sitting at the closest desk.

"May I help you?" Asked the woman.

"I'd like to purchase two roundtrip tickets to Montana, with accommodations at one of the hotels." Announced Danny.

"When will you be leaving?" Asked the woman.

"December 20th." Answered Danny.

"When will you be returning?" Asked the woman.

"December 31st." Replied Danny.

"Alright, just fill out this paper here and you'll be all set." Declared the woman.

Danny took the papers and began filling them out, hoping Lindsay would agree to go. When he was finished he handed them back to the woman and pulled out his Visa.

"Your total is $2,048.92, plus you still have to pay for extra expenses you have at the hotel." Announced the woman.

"Thank you." Spoke Danny, as he handed her his Visa.

She swiped his card and handed him the paper slip to sign before handing him the envelope containing the two tickets.

Once he left the travel agency, he made a detour to the flower shop, the liquor store, the grocery store and the mall to pick up a few things.

When he finally made it home, it was about 3:02, he knew Lindsay would be home in about 5 hours. He put the groceries away and began setting up the surprise he had for Lindsay. After 3 hours, Danny started making dinner and set the table.

With 20 minutes remaining until Lindsay would arrive, Danny made sure everything was in place, then he lit the candles, put dinner on the table and put on some background music.


	32. Chapter 32

Lindsay walked in the door at 8:04, to a sudden surprise. She was shocked to see a rose petal trail leading from the door to a candle lit dinner, where Danny was waiting with a huge smile on his face. Lindsay took off her jacket and hung it up before heading to the table.

"What's this for?" Asked Lindsay, still shocked.

"It's for you." Replied Danny.

"Why would you do all this for me?" Asked Lindsay.

"You seemed a little stressed lately, plus I felt like making dinner for the girl I love." Announced Danny.

Danny pulled out the chair for Lindsay and waited for her to sit down before giving her a kiss.

"I can't believe you did all this for me." Stated Lindsay, smiling.

"You deserve it." Replied Danny.

Danny pour two glasses of Marlow, then began serving dinner.

Lindsay turned to look at Danny, but before she could say anything a sharp pain started in her neck.

"Ow!" Shouted Lindsay.

"Are you okay?" Asked Danny, worried.

"All be fine, it's just a kink in my neck. I've had it all day." Answered Lindsay.

"Let me see." Declared Danny.

Danny got up from the table and walked around to where Lindsay was sitting. She moved her hair aside, while Danny began to give her one of the best neck massages she had ever had.

"You are a man of mysteries." Announced Lindsay.

"Is that better?" Asked Danny, smiling.

"Much, thank you." Replied Lindsay.

"Follow the rose petal trail." Whispered Danny.

Lindsay looked at Danny with a huge smile on her face, then proceeded to get up from the table and followed it. The trail ended in the bedroom at the foot of the bed. Lindsay looked at the bed, noticing a giant heart outline made from heart chocolates, then something else caught her eye. Lindsay walked over to side of the bed and grabbed the object she was looking at.

"Danny Messer!" Exclaimed Lindsay, holding up a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"Those are for later." Hinted Danny, winking.

Lindsay walked over to Danny and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for this wonderful evening, it's just what I needed and more." Declared Lindsay.

She leaned in and gave Danny a kiss.

"There's one more thing." Stated Danny.

What could possibly make this night any better?" Asked Lindsay.

"Reach into my back pocket." Declared Danny.

Lindsay gave him a weird look but did as he said anyways. She pulled out an envelope and looked at it curiously.

"What's this?" Asked Lindsay.

"Open it." Replied Danny.

Lindsay opened the envelope and pulled out a roundtrip ticket to Montana.

"Danny." Gasped Lindsay.

"I thought you could use a vacation." Announced Danny.

"What about work?" Asked Lindsay.

"I already talked to Mac and he took care of everything." Replied Danny.

Lindsay looked at Danny and her smile soon turned to a frown as she thought about it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Danny.

"You bought me this ticket, so does that mean you don't what to spend Christmas with me?" Asked Lindsay, almost in tears.

"Not at all." Replied Danny. "I thought you could use a vacation from work not me. That's why I bought two tickets."

Danny pulled the second ticket from his jacket pocket to show Lindsay. She was overcome with joy she started to kiss Danny, while he returned the kiss. Danny lifted Lindsay up onto the bed as he still kissed her and ended up breaking in the handcuffs.


	33. Chapter 33

It was December 19th, Lindsay had finished packing for her trip to Montana and decided to go check on her house. When she got there she saw a man standing by the door in a exterminator uniform.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of this residence?" Asked the exterminator.

"Yes I am, I just came by to see how much longer it is going to be." Replied Lindsay.

"We'll be done in a day or two, but if I were you, I'd sell this house." Declared the man.

"Why?" Asked Lindsay, confused.

"The termites did a lot of damage and it will be very expensive to fix, probably taking two months or more to fix." Replied the man.

"I see." Spoke Lindsay, frustrated.

Lindsay left her house and drove to the lab to visit Danny and to bring him lunch.

When she got there, the halls were covered in garland and there was a tree set up in the break room.

"Hi beautiful." Called Danny, as she entered their office.

"I brought you lunch." Announced Lindsay.

"How'd you know I was starving." Joked Danny.

"I'm psychic." Joked Lindsay.

Lindsay gave Danny the lunch she had made and sat down in the chair across from him. She was about to tell him about her house right at the exact moment Danny said he wanted to ask her something.

"Danny, you go first." Announced Lindsay.

"No, you can go first." Replied Danny.

"Danny, please go first." Begged Lindsay.

"Alright then. I was thinking and came to the conclusion that I don't want you to leave, I want you to move in with me permanently." Declared Danny. "What do you think?"

"Really?" Asked Lindsay. Surprised.

"Really." Replied Danny.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." Announced Lindsay, excited.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Smiled Danny.

Lindsay got up to give Danny a kiss.

"What did you want to tell me?" Asked Danny.

"Nothing, it's not important anymore." Replied Lindsay.

Lindsay gave Danny another kiss before sitting on his desk.

"I just have one stipulation before I fully agree to move in with you." Announced Lindsay.

"What's that?" Asked Danny

"We have to renovate the kitchen first." Smiled Lindsay.

"Done." Replied Danny, giving Lindsay a kiss.

"Danny." Interrupted Mac, as he walked in.

"What's up Mac?" Asked Danny.

"We have the suspects in custody, they tried to pass the roadblock we set up." Announced Mac.

"I'll get my kit." Replied Danny.

Danny left the room, leaving Mac and Lindsay alone.

"Lindsay, I don't know what you did, but Danny seems like a whole different person." Declared Mac.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lindsay.

"He takes on more responsibilities, he's more determined, more persistent and seems more mature." Replied Mac.

"Really?" Asked Lindsay.

"Yes, so whatever your doing keep doing it." Stated Mac.

"I'll try." Replied Lindsay.

"By the way, congratulations." Announced Mac.

"For what?" Asked Lindsay, confused.

"You can try to hide it, but you can't hide that baby bump from me, I noticed it the moment I walked in." `Declared Mac.

"Is it that obvious?" Asked Lindsay, concerned.

"No, I'm just very observant." Replied Mac.

"Good." Spoke Lindsay.

"Does Danny know?" Asked Mac.

"No, I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him." Answered Lindsay.

"Don't wait too long, besides Danny is a good guy, I think he can handle it." Stated Mac.

"Your right, thanks Mac." Smiled Lindsay.

"Have fun on your vacation, I expect you to come back stress relieved." Declared Mac.

"I will, I promise." Replied Lindsay.

Mac gave Lindsay a hug before leaving to catch up to Danny.

Lindsay waited until he was out of sight before pulling out her phone to call Peyton and Angell.

"Guys, I really need to talk, can you meet me at the mall?" Asked Lindsay.

"Of course." Replied Peyton.

"I'll be there in 10." Answered Angell.


	34. Chapter 34

When Lindsay got to the mall, Angell and Peyton were both waiting for her in the food court.

"Are you okay, you sounded upset on the phone?" Asked Peyton.

"I'm fine." Replied Lindsay.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Angell.

"I'm sure." Replied Lindsay. " I just thought we could have a girls day before my vacation."

"That's right, Danny's taking you on vacation, any special plans?" Asked Angell.

"You could say that." Mumbled Lindsay.

"What?" Asked Angell.

"I said no, not really." Lied Lindsay.

"Do you know if Danny has anything planned?" Asked Peyton.

"I'm not sure, but he is full of surprises." Announced Lindsay.

"So what are we shopping for?" Asked Angell.

"I need to get Danny a Christmas present." Replied Lindsay.

"You haven't gotten him anything yet." Spoke Peyton, shocked.

"I have been busy with work and everything." Declared Lindsay.

The three of them walked around the mall searching stores and looking at displays in search of the perfect gift for Danny.

"I know what I'm getting him." Announced Lindsay.

"What?" Asked Angell.

"This." Replied Lindsay, picking up a pocket-knife.

"Really?" Asked Peyton.

"Yes, he told me he used to have one that he inherited from his brother, but lost it." Replied Lindsay. "It's perfect."

Lindsay picked up the knife and took it up to the counter to pay for it.

"Is this everything?" Asked the cashier.

"Can I get it engraved?" Asked Lindsay.

"Of course." Replied the cashier.

Lindsay told the man what she wanted it to say and watched as he took the knife to the back, returned 15 minutes later, placing the knife in a black, velvet necklace box.

"How much do I owe you?" Asked Lindsay.

"$124.99." Replied the cashier.

Lindsay pulled out the exact change and left the store with the box in her hand. She meet up with Angell and Peyton in the food court again.

"Lindsay, over here." Called Peyton, waving her arm in the air.

Lindsay walked over to the table and grabbed a seat. There was already a tray of food waiting for her, which she started to chow down on.

"Can I see the knife?" Asked Angell.

"Sure." Replied Lindsay, handing it over.

Angell opened the box and took the knife out, turning it over to read the inscription on the handle, where Lindsay had it engraved.

Danny,

Never stop believing.

Montana

"That's cute." Announced Peyton.

"I hope so." Replied Lindsay.

"I know what would go perfect with the knife." Announced Angell, smiling.

"What?" Asked Lindsay.

"Follow me." Replied Angell.

The three of them got up from the table and let Angell lead. They ended up following her to a lingerie boutique, which seemed to be like her second home.

"Are you serious?" Asked Peyton.

"Trust me, he'll love this." Replied Angell.

Angell led them straight to the back of the shop and grabbed something from one of the racks.

"Here, try this on." Spoke Angell, handing the garment to Lindsay.

"I can't wear this." Replied Lindsay.

"Sure you can." Persisted Angell.

"I wont fit into it." Declared Lindsay.

"Try it on." Announced Angell.

"I'm good." Replied Lindsay.

"Just do it." Yelled Angell, with a smile on her face.

Lindsay went into the change room to try on the piece and within 5 minutes she was calling them in. Angell and Peyton walked in to see Lindsay standing with her back to them in a pink leather one piece.

"Told you it wouldn't fit." Stated Lindsay.

"That's because it's not done up." Replied Angell, as she zipped up the zipper on the back.

Once Angell finished doing up the zipper, Lindsay began to feel panicked, the outfit made her bump very noticeable.

"There, it fits perfectly." Declared Angell.

"Guys, there's another reason I asked you to come shopping with me today." Announced Lindsay.

"What is it?" Asked Peyton.

Lindsay inhaled and turned around to face them.

"I'm pregnant." Proclaimed Lindsay.

Angell and Peyton both gasped at the sight of her belly.

"Congratulations." Declared Angell and Peyton at the same time.

"Does Danny know?" Asked Peyton.

"Not yet." Answered Lindsay. "You can't tell anyone, only you two and Mac know."

"Okay." Replied Peyton.

"Your secret is safe with me." Announced Angell.

"Help me out of this." Demanded Lindsay.

Angell and Peyton started to laugh before undoing the zipper. They spent the next couple of hours, talking and shopping before Lindsay headed home to make sure everything was packed for tomorrow.


	35. Chapter 35

It was 9pm when Danny got home from work, he found Lindsay fast asleep on the bed. Danny gave her a kiss on the forehead before packing his suitcase and crawling into bed next to her.

When morning arrived, Lindsay awoke at 6am so she had time to jump in the shower.

When she finished with her shower, she got out and found Danny in the kitchen making coffee.

"Good morning, sweetie." Spoke Danny.

"Good morning." Replied Lindsay.

"Our plane leaves at 9, so I was thinking we should leave here at about 7:30, since it is a 30 minute drive to the airport." Announced Danny.

"Okay." Smiled Lindsay.

The two of them drank their coffee, then headed to the bedroom to get dressed and to grab their suitcases before heading out the door.

They got to the airport at about 8:10 and started loading onto the plane at 8:40. They left at exactly 9, arriving in Montana at 1:20pm, where they checked into their hotel and decided to go and visit Lindsay's family.


	36. Chapter 36

They were welcomed with hugs and handshakes by all of her family.

"So you're the lucky man Lindsay has been telling us about." Spoke her father.

"I hope so, unless there is another guy." Joked Danny.

Lindsay turned around and gave Danny a playful slap in the arm. They went to the living room for drinks and conversation.

"Lindsay, could you help me in the kitchen." Called her mother.

Lindsay went to the kitchen to see what her mother needed, but instead she was just standing there with a smile on her face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Asked her mother.

"No." Replied Lindsay.

"Lindsay Monroe, I'm your mother, you could have told me I was going to be a grandma." Announced her mother.

"Shhh…keep your voice down, Danny doesn't know yet." Whispered Lindsay.

"You haven't told him?" Asked her mother.

"I'm going to tell him before we go back to New York." Declared Lindsay.

In the living room

"I have a very big question to ask you." Stated Danny.

"What would that be?" Asked her father.

"I would like to ask Lindsay to marry me, but I wanted to get your blessing before I did." Replied Danny.

"Danny, I think you're a great guy and it seems Lindsay cares about you, so you have my blessing, but you better not break her heart." Announced her father.

"I won't, I promise." Replied Danny, shaking his hand.


End file.
